


Точно в цель

by Takihara



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини G-PG13 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Если ты самый незаметный из Мстителей, это еще не значит, что тебя на самом деле не замечают.





	Точно в цель

**Author's Note:**

> комикс!Клинт Бартон/фильм!Питер Паркер

Клинт Бартон — самый незаметный из всех Мстителей. Его имя редко упоминают газеты, его почти не трогают журналисты, а сокомандники, кажется, считают, что он с ними только по заданию Фьюри. Иногда Клинт думает, что это из-за отсутствия у него суперспособностей. Ну, знаете, никакой повышенной регенерации, реактора в груди или внутреннего мистера Хайда. Только ежедневные тренировки по несколько часов кряду, упрямство и мозги, наличие которых он старается не слишком афишировать. 

Нет, положение дел ему только по нраву, но есть и отрицательные стороны.

— Кэп крутой. Человек-Паук крутой. Почему я? — спрашивает Кейт. 

— Потому что я не хочу с тобой переспать? — задумчиво предлагает Клинт.

— Слава богу, ты такой старый... Это было бы мерзко, — хихикает та. — Подожди, то есть переспать с Человеком-Пауком ты хочешь?

Тут она попадает точно в цель. Хотел бы Клинт сказать «сама того не зная», но Кейт умная девочка. Иногда даже слишком умная.

— Нет! — отказывается он, но по смешку на другом конце провода понимает, что не прокатило. — Я... Это всегда все портит. В смысле я всегда все порчу, и... и... 

Вот в чем все дело. Если ты незаметный, то тот, кто тебе нравится, тебя тоже не замечает. Кроме того, как Клинт уже сказал, он сам все портит. И, по мнению молодого поколения, он мерзкий и старый. Достаточно причин, чтобы не дергаться и не пытаться обратить на себя внимание, не так ли?.. 

Может, дело еще в том, что юный паучок хвостом ходит за Тони и заглядывает ему в рот. Так что первым кандидатом на любовь все равно окажется Тони, а не Клинт. Нет смысла дергаться.

Жаль, что Кейт не спросила про Кэпа. Этому «нет» она бы поверила.

 

***

 

Момент, когда Паучок все-таки замечает Клинта, последний как-то упускает. Вот Питер все еще внимательно следит за спаррингом Тони и Стива, а вот — стоит и рассматривает стрелы в запасном колчане, забытом на скамейке. 

— Только не трогай! — дергается Клинт: если он угробит малолетнюю (нет, ладно, совершеннолетнюю, но разницу в кучу лет никто не отменял; с точки зрения Клинта — и Стив тоже не сильно взрослый, плевать, что он был заморожен, ему всего двадцать восемь!) любовь всей своей жизни стало бы достойным завершением закономерности «Клинт Бартон всегда все портит». 

— Я... ничего, — подняв руки, Питер делает несколько шагов назад. — Я ничего не делал, мистер Соколиный глаз!

И почему Клинту кажется, что Питер его боится?.. 

Сделав вдох — для самоуспокоения — и пытаясь не коситься на ямочки на щеках, Клинт берет в руки колчан и поясняет: 

— Вот это — стрелы с сетью, материал примерно тот же, что и у твоей сетки-паутины, то есть без растворителя не порвешь. Здесь, — показывает он наконечник другой стрелы, — взрывчатка, по мощности как двести грамм тротила. Такой же объем в основании колчана, встроенный механизм самоуничтожения. 

Он старательно игнорирует брошенное сзади Тони: «Параноик!», потому что сам Тони все это и делал. Смотрит в испуганные глаза Питера и с извиняющей улыбкой разводит руками. 

— Я понял, мистер Соколиный глаз, — кивает тот.

— Просто Клинт, пожалуйста. Несмотря на всю мою охуенность, у меня нет звездной болезни. 

Совершенно неожиданно Питера смешат его слова, и Клинт с усилием натягивает на лицо маску «я-самый-большой-весельчак-всея-башни-Старка» и подмигивает. Настроение явно не то, но привычка берет свое. 

Дальше эта ситуация развития не получает, Питер уходит, а Клинт продолжает стрелять по мишеням, пытаясь попасть четырьмя стрелами разом.

 

***

 

В следующий раз Клинт напрягается у себя дома, причем совершенно неожиданно. Вот он стоит перед предметной доской, увешанной фотографиями и вырезками из газет, а вот — уже сместился в сторону и целится из лука в окно. За которым, между прочим, на паутине висит вверх ногами Человек-Паук.

— Питер, — вздыхая, Клинт откладывает лук и распахивает створку. — Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — заявляет этот балбес и, как-то ненормально изогнувшись, спрыгивает на ноги уже внутри квартиры. Сам Клинт, перегородивший большую часть окна, ему совершенно не мешает.

— Что-то случилось? 

— Нет, — мотает головой Питер и тащит с лица маску. — Это даже не срочно, но я не хотел подходить в башне, потому что остальные начали бы смеяться, а я и так не дотягиваю по уровню, а вы хотя бы не смеетесь, а объясняете, и... — глядя на потирающего ухо Клинта, он смущенно замолкает. 

Поправив слуховой аппарат, Клинт все же решает уточнить: 

— Так что тебе нужно? 

— Я не попадаю паутиной куда надо на большом расстоянии, — не поднимая глаз, признается Питер. — До ста ярдов — нормально, для передвижения хватает, а в новом костюме мистера Старка можно стрелять небольшими кусками ярдов на пятьсот. И я промахиваюсь, — растерянно заканчивает он. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я научить тебя попадать в цель?.. — растерянно переспрашивает Клинт. Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, продолжает: — Ты вообще стрелять из чего-то умеешь?

Ответом ему служит лишь тишина.

 

***

 

— Какой глаз у тебя ведущий? — спрашивает Клинт. 

— Что?.. 

— Понятно, — он чешет в затылке, затем смещается к столу и сует Питеру в руки карандаш. — Прицелься им во что-нибудь с вытянутой руки.

— Так? — Питер тыкает карандашом в сторону предметной доски и старательно щурится.

— Глаза открой, — командует Клинт. — Прицелился? Теперь закрой один глаз. Поправь прицел. Открой оба глаза, верни прицел на место. Закрой другой глаз, поправь прицел снова. Молодец. 

Когда Питер закрывает правый глаз, то, чтобы скорректировать прицел, ему приходиться подвинуть руку чуть ли не на десяток сантиметров. Когда закрывает левый — корректировать положение руки почти не приходится.

— Ведущий глаз правый, запоминай, — подытоживает Клинт и ведет его в другую комнату, к мишени дартса.

 

***

 

До лука они добираются только через пару недель. И к тому моменту уже общаются словно закадычные друзья. Клинт обнаруживает, что «Поющих под дождем» кто-то в Башне, кроме него самого, все же смотрел, а Питер пытается убедить Клинта, что четвертый эпизод «Звездных войн» гораздо лучше шестого. 

Первую мишень Клинт ставит всего на восемь ярдов. Потом, правда, думает, что нужно было еще ближе: стрела у Питера не пролетает и одного. Виной всему — неправильная позиция, неправильный хват. 

— Спину прямо, — в очередной раз повторяет он. — Локоть на одной линии со стрелой, не отводи в сторону... 

— Но он прямой! — возмущается Питер. 

— Только если ты живешь в двумерном измерении, — невозмутимо парирует Клинт, и Питер, ойкнув, перестает оттопыривать локоть. 

Он все равно все делает не так. Кажется, только-только встанет правильно, но потом уставится на мишень, прикусит напряженно язык — и тут же все ошибки вылезают обратно: запястье изгибается, локоть «гуляет», спина горбится. В конце концов, вздыхая, Клинт отбирает у него лук и показывает сам, как стоит Питер — и как нужно стоять. Не помогает. С каждой новой стрелой, не пролетающей и пары ярдов, Питер смеется все громче и истеричней.

— Я безнадежен, — жалуется он. 

— И не таких учил, — самоуверенно заявляет Клинт и переходит к последнему средству.

Обнимая со спины Питера и поправляя хват, он молит всех богов, чтобы не возникла эрекция. Не хватало еще спугнуть мальчишку, который только-только начал ему доверять.

 

***

 

Следующий раз, когда Клинт удивляется, — это очередная вечеринка-междусобойчик Мстителей. Алкоголь Питеру не наливают, так что он трезв, но все равно веселится так, словно между делом успел дернуть травки. Нет, Клинт знает, что тот принципиально против наркотиков, но это не мешает ему пару раз ненароком проверить зрачки — просто на всякий случай. По крайней мере, он контролирует ситуацию куда незаметнее Стива, напоминающего Питеру про запрет на алкоголь каждый час. 

Поэтому Питер пьет сок и, кажется, задается целью в отместку напоить всех остальных. Во всяком случае, его предложение сыграть в «Я никогда не...» (которое все почему-то поддерживают), выглядит именно так. 

— Я никогда не прыгал с парашютом, — заявляет он. — Ну, для начала?.. 

Усмехаясь воспоминаниям, остальные, включая Клинта, но исключая Ванду, пьют. Эстафету перехватывает Тони: 

— Скучно с вами, давайте чего-нибудь повеселее! Я никогда, — он косится сначала на Пеппер, затем почему-то на Стива, — не спал с мужчиной. 

— Непорядок, нужно исправить, — заявляет из дальнего угла Барнс, громко смеется и пьет. Ему (и Кэпу) наливают фирменную самогонку Брюса, так что они тоже в игре. Вместе с ним пьют все женщины в помещении, Клинт и почему-то Стив с Питером. На последнем скрещиваются удивленные взгляды, и тот морщит нос. 

— Сверху или снизу? — нетерпеливо выпаливает Тони. Клинту смешно до слез, но краем глаза он все равно замечает, как смотрят друг на друга Стив с Барнсом. Ничего удивительного в этом, правда, нет, но он за них, пожалуй, рад.

— Снизу, — Питер краснеет и делает глоток, пряча взгляд. — Почему вы на меня смотрите, почему, не знаю, не на... — он смотрит по сторонам, — не на Клинта? 

Не сговариваясь, Тони, Наташа и Клинт громко хихикают и переглядываются. В конце концов Наташа снисходит ответить: 

— Да как Клинт к Тони приставал, трудно забыть.

— В шутку, — уточняет Клинт. — Но с Филом — ты его, кажется, не застал — мы даже пожить вместе успели, не только переспать. 

«...До того, как я все испортил», — хочет добавить он, но сдерживается. Наташа считает, что трудно винить в ситуации кого-то, кроме Локи, но это не слишком убеждает. 

Напоказ передернувшись, Тони тыкает бокалом в Наташу:

— Твоя очередь, — напоминает он.

— Я... — Наташа задумывается, затем пакостливо улыбается: — Я никогда не фанатела ни по кому из Мстителей. 

На этот раз пьет Питер в одиночку. Ванда же, не дожидаясь вопросов, улыбается Вижну и поясняет: 

— Никогда не считала это фанатизмом. 

— И по кому фанатеет новое поколение? — с любопытством спрашивает у Питера Стив. Вот уж от кого Клинт не ожидал любопытства. — По Железному Человеку? По нам с Барнсом? По Наташе? 

Покраснев, Питер ничего не отвечает. К расспросам подключается Тони: 

— По кому? Ну? Скажи-скажи-скажи-скажи! 

Клинт думает, что тот ведет себя как маленький ребенок, и, судя по взглядам, бросаемым на Тони окружающими, — не он один. 

— Честно говоря... — мямлит Питер, — по Соколиному глазу. Я даже в средних классах на стрельбу из лука записался... — он резко осекается. 

Удивленно открыв рот, Клинт разливает виски себе на джинсы. Тони разочарованно вздыхает. На этом вечер для Клинта заканчивается — он идет переодеваться в свою комнату, но так там и остается. 

***

 

Вибрация телефона вырывает его из дремы. Зевая, Клинт снимает блокировку с экрана. 

«Мистер Бартон, в дверь стучит мистер Паркер». 

— Спасибо, ПЯТНИЦА, — благодарит он, запихивает на место слуховые аппараты и, зевая, ползет открывать. Судя по часам, после его ухода с вечеринки прошло не больше двадцати минут. 

— Клинт? — растерянный Питер за дверью мнется так, словно ему срочно нужно в туалет. — Я объясню, честно, я... 

— Входи, — перебивает его Клинт и отступает в сторону. Честно говоря, ему немного обидно за себя и свои напрасные старания. 

— Я хотел привлечь твое внимание, — захлопнув за собой дверь, Питер разворачивается к нему, явно не собираясь откладывать разговор. — И не мог придумать, как еще это сделать. 

Как, по его мнению, должен отреагировать Клинт? Распахнуть объятия с криком: «Иди сюда, я все простил!»? 

Ему хочется спать достаточно сильно, чтобы именно так и поступить. Питер отшатывается в сторону, а потом начинает нервно хихикать. 

— Долго мне ждать? — настаивает Клинт и уже почти опускает руки, когда Питер шагает навстречу и сам обнимает — явно настолько, насколько может. А может он очень сильно, так что Клинт хрипит от нехватки воздуха. 

— Прости, — ослабляя хватку, извиняется Питер, но объятия расцеплять явно не собирается. 

— Любишь обнимашки? — хмыкает Клинт. Тут явно напрашивается серьезный разговор, но ему банально лень, и он снова зевает. 

— Люблю, — несмело признается Питер. — Я боялся, что ты будешь против, что скажешь, что у нас слишком большая разница в возрасте... — он трется носом о нос Клинта, вводя того в ступор, — что... Ой. Ты же так ничего не сказал.

Любуясь на замершего Питера, Клинт думает: молчать дальше, взяв паузу, или все-таки успокоить мальчишку? 

— Конечно, не сказал, — ворчит он. — Тебя перебьешь тут... 

— Ты все-таки против... — разочарованно тянет Питер, и Клинт целует его в губы — просто чтобы заставить замолчать, а потом отодвигается и зевает. 

— Пошли спать, — приказывает он. — Все разговоры утром. 

— Но... 

Клинт отходит в постели и тыкает в его сторону пальцем: 

— Или спи — или сваливай. Я больше ничего не слышу, понял? Не слы-шу! — и снимает слуховые аппараты.

 

***

 

На следующее утро Питер признается ему в любви и с первого раза попадает из лука в цель на тридцати двух ярдах. Клинт награждает его поцелуем и в качестве мести отодвигает мишень до пятидесяти четырех.


End file.
